The invention relates to an arrangement for operating a friction clutch for motor vehicles, whereby hydraulic or mechanical means by action on a control lever a pressure disk is removed from engagement with a clutch plate.
Arrangements for disconnecting clutches for different motor vehicles are known, in which the clutch is disconnected by pressure of a lever operated by hand or foot and closed by return movement of this lever. The control lever is connected with the clutch by different hydraulic or mechanical devices.
Control arrangements are also known, where auxiliary power is supplied from the engine in order to reduce the force required for disengagement of the clutch.
A drawback of all mentioned systems, particularly when applied for special sport motor cycles is the impossibility of an instantaneous closing of the clutch, resulting in slower starting from rest. In a race, for instance, the driver holding the control lever waits for the signal for starting and releases the lever at this moment; he, of course, has to change the direction of action of the force being applied by his hand or foot by the lever. His reaction is therefore slower.
Automatic systems which would eliminate this drawback offer no favorable results for a quick start.